Spirit and Blood: A Young Justice Season 3 Fanfic
by The.Fandom.Huntress
Summary: Demary al Ghul is the daughter of Talia al Ghul. She's been trained for a long time with the League of Shadows. It just so happens that one day she realizes whose daughter she is. She sets off on a grand adventure with her newfound friends in the Team. But it doesn't last long... Apocalypse is returning.
1. Chapter 1

~Talia al Ghul~

 _October 10, 5:00AM Eastern:_

 _My daughter, she is growing up so fast. With everything going on, I fear she will abandon all that I taught her. But she must know. She needs to. And I will have to let her go._

I gave a short inhale of breath as my daughter entered my room.

"Mother?"

"Good morning, Demary." I replied and studied my daughter who waited patiently at the door. She was turning 18 soon, with dark brown-black hair; a mix of mine and her father's. Her eyes were another story. At first glance they might be a normal brown, but up close, they swirled in the colours of a fire. The intelligence reflected in her eyes came out as a blazing fire. I loved those eyes. She reminded me of myself when I was younger; independent, free, not afraid to give anyone a piece of her mind. I smiled.

"Cole and I are going to Gotham." Cole was Demary's bodyguard in some sense. Although he was the same age as Demary, I trusted him with the life of my only daughter. I nodded.

"Alright. When you're back, I need to talk to you Demary."

"Okay. Bye mom." Demary gave me a quick hug and left the room.

I watched her with pride. Her strides were long, sure, and confident. She would make a perfect addition to the League of Shadows. My father would be pleased.

Speaking of him...

"Talia." Ra's al Ghul stepped into my room.

"Yes?"

"I assume you have not told Demary of her relations?" I scowled.

"Why would you care?"

"If she knows, she would presumably turn herself over to the Justice League."

"And why would that concern you?" I stood and put my hands on my hips.

"She's my granddaughter Talia! Vandal will return along with a new alliance."

My curiosity was piqued.

"Who is he siding with this time? Last I heard, your previous alliance didn't turn out so well."

"That was because of the Team and those wretched children. Though the Light withers, Vandal will not."

"So who is his partner?"

"Apokalyps."

My eyes widened.

"Darkseid." I breathed.

"Yes. If Demary joins the Team or Justice League, she will be destroyed. I will not lose another grandchild to them!" I thought to Damian.

"Demary must know or she will find out herself. She had already began to ask questions, Father. So I will answer them." Ra's al Ghul sighed.

"Very well. But once she is no longer in the League of Shadow's territory, she is no longer under my protection. So think twice. Is the truth worth her life?"

I clenched my jaw.

 _Is the truth worth her life?_

The truth saved Damian once. But Demary was different. She is more headstrong, powerful. She possesses powers that she does not even comprehend. So I will tell her. I will tell her who she really is. And why she is different.

"At least she knows her mother hides nothing from her." I finally reply. My father nodded and left me alone to my thoughts.

 _Is it truly worth it? Darkseid is powerful, more than the Leaguers. He won't hesitate to destroy anyone in association with them. My dear Demary, I pray you will make the right choice._

 _October 10, 7:00PM Eastern:_

Demary had returned an hour ago and was now training wordlessly with Cole. Neither of their faces betrayed emotion. Usually they would talk as they fought, but there wasn't a noise except for the clanging of metal. Something was wrong and I intended to find out what. As they were taking a break, I decided to step in.

"Demary, may I speak to you please?" She glanced to Cole then nodded.

"O-of course, Mother."

Once in my room Demary flung herself into my arms.

To say the least, I was startled by this sudden show of affection.

"Demary? Are you alright?" She slowly shook her head and let go of me.

"It's Cole-"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, but he said he wanted to date me..."

My eyes widened in shock.

"What did you say?"

"That I wasn't really interested in him that way. I didn't see him as a potential lover, only as a friend." Demary looked up at me sadly. "Tell me again how you and Father met."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Demary. Your father." I sighed deeply. "He is a wonderful man, very handsome and strong. We met when he was on a mission." I smiled as the memories returned. "Did you know you have a brother?"

"No."

"His name is Damian. Damian Wayne. He's your blood brother."

"So my father..."

"Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as Batman."


	2. Chapter 2

**~Demary al Ghul~**

 _ **October 11, 8:00AM Eastern:**_

What my mother told me, also added to my rejection of Cole left me extremely cranky in the morning. I had long since learned to control my emotions, so I have to stress it out on training. But I was growing restless. I needed to find my father, ask for answers. Then from there... I guess I didn't know.

~Flashback~

 _"My father is... Batman?!"_

 _"Yes." My mother gently caressed my cheek. "There's more. When you were only a baby, you nearly died at childbirth. Ra's didn't want to loose another grandchild so he used the Lazarus pit to restore you. But something else happened. The pit has a living spirit, one of immortality and restoration. Because of your young age, the spirit embedded itself into your soul. You now have remarkable powers. With the Spirit of the Lazarus Pit living in you, you have the power to restore... And to tear away." My mom smiled sadly. "And it leaves behind the question... What will you do now? Your powers have not yet been established, neither do I know when they will."_

 _I had bit back the fact that I already had my powers and the Spirit's voice in my head. Now that explained a lot._

 _"Thank you for telling me this, mother."_

 _"You don't seem fazed in the least, Demary. How long have you known?"_

 _"Since three months ago," I had cautiously replied. "I heard the Spirit and discovered what I was capable of, but I never thought the Lazarus Pit was responsible."_

 _My mother grasped my hand._

 _"I suppose you will go after the League... After your father?"_

 _"Probably."_

 _"When you see him, tell him I said hi." We had hugged then I had left the room._

~Present time~

I sighed and put my belongs, which consisted of my Journal, some extra clothes, some more weaponry and a picture frame, in my knapsack. I strapped on my double swords and grabbed my staff. It had a special tip. While resting it had a single spiralling ice blue gem in the middle. The tip could change into anything: a grapple line, a blade, a blaster, to list a few. I don't know when I got it. I just appeared in my room one day. As far as I was concerned, it also couldn't break. It was pure black. I glanced around the room one last time before sprinting out of LOS (League of Shadows) territory.

 _ **October 11, 11:00PM Eastern:**_

Gotham was massive. It took me nearly thirteen hours alone to learn to navigate. Yes, most people would take years to know a city by the back of their hand, but I guess you could say I have very very good memory.

I spent another hour to find shelter; a small, kinda run down apartment building in the outskirts of the city. It took me another hour to unpack and hide all my weaponry. I kept my swords an staff at hand still.

The outside air is slightly suffocating with pollution. I wandered down the street looking for anyone out at this late hour. Unsurprisingly all the streets were deserted. Most stores were closed. Only a few gangs loitered around, looking for trouble. I decided not to mess with them, instead took to the roofs to find civilization.

A few homeless people were sleeping along the alley. I decided that was my best shot so I jumped into the alley. Before I could ask anyone anything, another figure jumped in front of me.

"And who are you?" The figure asked, stepping into the light of a street lamp. It was Nightwing. He held his Escrima sticks in a fighting stance. I sighed.

"I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Then why are you here?" Nightwing's fists tightened; I could see it.

 _He's unsure of your powers or capabilities._ The Spirit spoke in my head.

 _I noticed._

 _Will you need my assistance?_

 _I'll tell you if I do._

 _You'd better. I'd hate to lose my first host._

 _Don't deny the fact that you don't consider me only a host._ It was true. Spirit and I had spent three whole months getting to know each other. Hey, he has a personality too. Sure, I freaked when I first discovered his presence, but we're good now.

 _It is true. You are my first host._

 _Ugh. Whatever._ I rolled my eyes.

Nightwing studied me. What is he looking at?

Oh yeah. I forgot to answer his question.

"I'm here for Bruce Wayne. Do you know where he lives?"

"Why would he concern you?"

I glanced around. Some homeless people were awake. I didn't feel like sharing this information to all of Gotham so I decided to take it somewhere else.

I fired a grapple hook from my staff and swung onto the roofs. I started to run, heading to my apartment building. It took Nightwing a while to ingest my sudden departure; only a second or two; and he quickly followed. I laughed to myself. He could get himself killed for following a stranger.

"Catch me if you can, and I'll tell you everything." I teased and swung onto another building.

He chased me until I reached the apartment. I slipped behind the small door area leading to the roof. Nightwing arrived a few seconds later. He didn't seem to have seen me. Pity. I always heard how incredibly observant Nightwing was. As soon as his back was turned, I tackled him. He pushed me off. I immediately got up.

"And I thought you were more observant than that, Grayson." I knew a lot of Batman's associates' names. My mom and Batman were a thing. Nightwing's eyes narrowed.

"Relax. I'm not going to tell anyone. And even though you didn't catch me, I'll tell you my secret because I really need to find Bruce Wayne." I smiled playfully.

"That information would be much appreciated."

"Well, first things first. Shall we start with the why?"

"Whatever suits you." Nightwing shrugged.

"Alright. He's my father." Nightwing had a perfect model image of pure shock.

Where is a camera when you need it?


	3. Chapter 3

**~Nightwing~**

 _ **October 11, Midnight Eastern:**_

She's Batman's daughter? I wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. If she was lying, this was the first time I'd ever head a bad guy say that. I hoped she wasn't a villain. She was really something to look at.

Anyway, back to the point.

"How can I be sure?" I asked. Batman's so called daughter sighed.

"I know your real name, Richard "Dick" Grayson," I flinched at that, "and I also know Batman's true identity, along with most of his Robins. Isn't that proof enough? Oh, and my mother's Talia al Ghul? Also Damian's mother?" She did have pretty good reasons for me to believe her.

"Before I decide to trust you, tell me what happened to Ra's?" Ra's had been mortally injured by Black Beetle; last I saw of him, he was being carried away by Ubu. I had decided to take a break from the Team and hero stuff for a while. I had planned on returning to the Team tonight, but I guess this girl would take some time.

"My grandfather's doing fine. He's been recently resurrected... About three months ago, but he's fine now." I nodded. The Lazarus Pit of course.

"I didn't catch your name. It's only fair, considering you know mine." I stated.

"The name's Demary al Ghul. But I guess it's Demary Wayne now..."

 _Demary. It's a unique but beautiful name._

 _Grayson, she is 18! You don't know anything about her._

 _Whatever, let's get her to Batman._

Who doesn't hate the voice in their head.

Demary yawned.

"Do you need rest?" I asked. A sleepy mind is never a good one. She waved it off.

"I'm meeting my father here! I'm pretty sure he's not asleep."

"You're probably right." I muttered under my breath.

"Let's go then." Demary fired a grapple hook from her staff. It was one of the most curious things I ever laid eyes on.

I took out my own hook from my belt and followed. Hey, I was supposed to be leading her. Not vice versa.

After a few minutes, we reached the Wayne Manor. Demary gaped up at it once we were inside the gates.

"That is so... Gloomy." She whispered.

"Typical Bruce Wayne style." I replied. "Let's go." I walked up to the door and knocked. Alfred opened the door.

"Please tell me that's not Bruce Wayne." Demary said dreadfully.

Grinning was the best I could do to suppress a laugh.

"I am most definitely not Bruce Wayne. Master Richard, who is this young lady? A dinner date?" I smiled at Alfred.

"Isn't it a bit late for dinner? Besides, she's Bruce Wayne's daughter." I replied. Alfred rarely showed emotion, and this was no exception.

"Well, second Wayne in a row is it?" Alfred said seriously, but with humour in his voice. He was referring to the time I caught -literally- Damian.

"Uh, are you gonna let us in?" Demary asked.

"It isn't like I can just leave Master Bruce's daughter outside can I?" Alfred moved to the side as Demary and I stepped in the manor.

"Make yourselves at home, I'll alert Master Bruce to your presence." Alfred left the corridor, presumably to go to the Batcave. Demary wandered around like she was in a daze.

"Do you like your father's house?" I asked, feeling awkward at calling Demary Bruce's daughter.

"I suppose." She turned to me. "How is he?"

"Uh, well?" My confusion must've shown, because Demary added,

"No, I meant, what is he like?"

"You can find out yourself." Bruce appeared down the hall and started walking towards us. Demary stared at her father.

"Dad?" She whispered.

"So, how is your mother?" He asked.

"She says hi."

"Oh?" Bruce cracked a small smile. I could feel the awkward tension, so I stepped in.

"Bruce, this is Demary. I thought she would be a nice addition to the Team."

"The Team? The one you've been taking a leave of absence from?"

I sighed.

"Yes, Bruce. You know it."

"Of course I do. I haven't seen Demary in action, but she seems to have done well with a night with you. So you'll introduce her to the Team."

"Me?" I raised my eyebrows. What would they think? More importantly, what would Zatanna say?

"You were planning on going back right?" I had to agree.

"So it's settled. You can meet the Team tomorrow, Demary." And with that, Bruce turned and walked back down the hall. Demary looked disappointed.

"Is he always that distant?"

"He's Batman. You should get used to it."

"I see." Demary's features curled into a frown. "I'll meet you tomorrow. My apartment roof."

"Where you tackled me?"

"Where I tackled you." She affirmed and yawned again. "'Night." And walked out the door.

Well, I wonder how tomorrow will go.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Zatanna~**

 _ **October 12, 9:00AM Eastern:**_

Just another day in the watchtower. Another very boring day. It's been pretty dull without Nigtwing, if I may say so myself. With the whole Team moved in, most vacant rooms in the Watchtower are occupied.

There hadn't been much action in the last three months. With Savage gone, the Light is practically gone, and villains are doing their own thing. So far, it's been a quick job rounding them up. But I had a feeling it was only the calm before the storm.

 _"Nightwing, B-0-1"_

 _"Spirit, B-2-7"_

I spun towards the Zeta tubes. Nightwing! Who the heck was Spirit? But as I saw him, I ran to him and gave him a hug. After a while, he hugged me back.

"It's nice to see you too, Zee."

"I missed you."

"...So did I." I smiled and let go. My eyes were drawn to a girl with dark hair and fiery eyes. And when I say fiery, I'm being literal.

"Why are your eyes on fire?" I tilted my head.

"Uh," The girl quickly looked down. "They're not on fire. You're the first person to notice it." She looked up again uncertainly.

I started into her eyes. The fire was more hidden behind normal brown eyes.

"Oh, sorry, mystic vision and all. I'm Zatanna."

The girl smiled.

"I've heard of you. You 'saved the world from the Reach by freeing the Beetles' and I quote. I'm Demary... Wayne."

"Wayne...?" I glanced at Nightwing questioningly.

"His daughter," he sighed and waved it off.

"Where are the rest of the Team?" He asked.

A _clang_ sounded. We turned toward the sound. It was M'gann.

"Oh, uh, Nightwing! You're back! With..."

Demary was staring at the cookies that littered the floor. I elbowed her.

"What? Oh, my name's Demary, but you can call me Spirit..."

M'gann smiled and flew over.

"I'm M'gann. Or Miss Martian, Miss M, whichever. You look like an assassin."

Demary laughed and Nightwing and I shared a smile.

"I didn't mean-"

"Well, I am one."

"Oh."

"I'm part of the League of Shadows."

M'gann looked confused.

"Ra's al Ghul? The Great One?" Demary explained. M'gann opened her mouth to reply, but the computer sounded.

 _"Blue Beetle, B-2-2"_

 _"Impulse, B-2-3"_

 _"Robin, B-2-0"_

 _"Wonder girl, B-2-1"_

"-That was so crash!" Impulse was saying. "We're ba-a-aaaa... Nightwing!"

"I can see that!" Blue Beetle grumbled to no one in particular. Must be the Scarab no doubt.

"Who's the new girl?" Robin asked Nightwing. "Demary. Or Spirit."

Wonder girl immediately introduced herself to Demary and soon they were both laughing.

Ah, just like old times.

In a while, the whole Team was assembled there and me. Rocket was away at the moment.

Everyone was more or less thrilled that Nightwing was back. However, he didn't say where he went.

He an Kaldur went to the side to talk. Everyone was welcoming Demary. She looks quite flustered with all the attention. I wondered how she and Dick had met.

To be perfectly honest, I was a bit jealous. She was very pretty, and even though Nightwing and I weren't together anymore, I still had feelings for him.

Unlike Batman, he wants relationships, so my safety was not one of the reasons he broke up with me. Things just... Didn't seem to be working out.

"Zee?" Nightwing's voice sounded behind me.

I jumped and spun around.

"Nightwing?"

"Can I, uh, talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." He smiled at me for a second before turning around.

A few minutes found us in the training room.

"Look, Zee, while I was gone, I had time to think." Nightwing scratched the back of his neck. His agitated state was actually very cute.

"Think about what?"

"About... us." My eyes widened.

"Us?"

"I've realized how amazing you are, and how stupid I was to let you go. I can't promise a perfect relationship, but... It will still be a relationship. Will you be my girlfriend again Zatanna?"

My only response was bringing my lips to his.

"Of course, Grayson." I whispered.

 _ **October 12, Noon Eastern:**_

"Nogard retaw!" I yelled and a massive water reptile formed in front of me to take the impact of the Terror's attack.

I know, I know, water is Kaldur's thing, but hey, magic chooses its own. Plus I can't afford to be picky in a mission. The Terror twins were attacking... Again. A small squad consisting of Nightwing, Spirit and I were assigned to take them out.

Normally is would be easy, but they had Apocalyptan tech. Tommy fired a sonic laser from his gun and pain shrouded my mind. I fell to the ground covering my ears. Nightwing ran to me.

"What did you do to her?" He yelled.

"Just put 'er into a comatose state fer a while. You can join her if you want." He chuckled and fired multiple blasts, but Nightwing dodged them all. Tommy growled and lunged at Nightwing, who jumped into the air. However, Tommy grabbed his ankle and slammed him back down to the ground. He landed beside him.

"Now that was too easy."

Spirit was till fighting Tuppence. Man, she was good. She hit Tuppence with the butt of her staff, hard, dazing her foe for a while. Tommy aimed his weapon and her, but she stretched out her hand. Her eyes glowed like an inferno. Tommy gagged and clutched his throat. A white wisp curled from his mouth and his eyes bugged.

Nightwing stumbled into a kneeling position, clutching his chest.

"Spirit, stop!"

Demary retracted her hand and Tommy fell to the ground, unmoving. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"I-is he alive?" She asked. Tommy groaned and Demary sighed in relief.

Nightwing crawled over to me.

"Zee?" She shook me. I couldn't answer.

I hate being comatose.

"I can heal her, but we have to go." Demary told Nightwing. He nodded and picked me up.

It felt good, to be in his arms again.

We headed to the nearest Zeta Beam and Zeta'd to Watchtower.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Spirit~**

 _ **October 12, 1:00PM Eastern:**_

Nightwing held Zatanna close, all the way to the Zeta Tube.

I hope I can get a boyfriend like that.

The computer chimed,

 _"Nightwing, B-0-1"_

 _"Zatanna, 2-5"_

 _"Spirit, B-2-7"_

M'gann greeted us cheerfully, but immediately became concerned once she saw Zatanna.

"Is she alright?"

"She was hit by an Apocalyptan sonic laser." Nightwing explained.

Behind his girlfriend, Superboy made a face. Sphere bleeped beside him.

I really love Sphere. She's one of the best artificial intelligences I've ever known. She is a New Genisphere which explains a lot. I realize she would've been really useful on our mission. But she's always with Superboy and Superboy went out with M'gann.

(Although they're back now)

"-Spirit said she can heal her."

"How?" M'gann asked. "I tried to wake up her subconsciousness. She's only partly conscious, she can hear everything we say or do but she's paralyzed somewhat."

"It's a long story." I mumbled.

"Forget the stories! We don't have time!" Nightwing half-yelled. Zatanna was shivering and her skin was very pale. When M'gann tried to reach out to her psychicly, she cried aloud.

"She's in pain!"

 _Hurry, Demary. Apocalypse tech is meant to inflict pain before death. Let me help you._

 _...Alright._

I reached out to Zatanna and touched her temples. Pain seared through my mind. But somehow, the Spirit was cushioning it.

 _Well that's good._

In her mind, I could see a pulsing red orb.

 _How did that even get there._

 _Apocalyptan tech._

 _Wow that helps so much._

 _Just grab it._

 _Grab it?!_

 _Don't worry I'm protecting you. You still have to hurry._

 _Ok here it goes._

I grabbed the swirling orb. I could hear Zatanna sigh.

 _That has gotta be a good sign_.

I withdrew from Zatanna's mind. In my hands was the orb.

"M'gann, take that to the lab. I'll bring Zatanna to her room." Nightwing ordered. M'gann nodded and telekinetically took the orb out of the room. Superboy left with M'gann and Nightwing with Zatanna.

So I was there alone.

Sphere bleeped.

Ok, I guess there was always Sphere.

"Hey girl." I placed my hand on her smooth metallic exterior. Sphere bleeped rapidly and morphed into her motorcycle form. I frowned.

"What is it?" I asked.

 _I believe Sphere wants you to accompany her._ Spirit said.

"Ok, Sphere. Let's go wherever you want to." Sphere bleeped happily and made for the Zeta tubes. I guess even an artificial intelligence need to stretch its legs (or so to speak) sometimes.

 _"Sphere, C-0-1"_

 _"Spirit, B-2-7"_

Sphere and I ended up in an abandoned warehouse. I could hear fierce winds outside. I gripped my staff harder and slowly crept towards the exit. The only thing there was was sand dunes.

 _Spirit, where are we?_

 _I believe in a remote corner of Bialya._

 _Bialya?!_

 _Yes, Demary._

Sphere bleeped again. Her engine roared.

"Ok," I sighed. "But you had better explain why we Zeta'd here." I grumbled. I jumped on Sphere and we zoomed out of there.

After a few minutes in the air, a screen appeared in front of me. It pictured the face of Darkseid and Vandal. The image zoomed out and I could see the background: Apocalypse. Darkseid and Vandal's hands were clasped in agreement. And behind the two, in the shadows was...

"G. Gordon Godfrey." I muttered. Sphere bleeped. G. Gordon was quite radical for a reporter. He seemed to hate the Justice League and aliens to a very large extent. He degraded them whenever he could. His relations to the Light explained a lot.

(In my opinion, he was quite ridiculous with his accusations. Themyscara is most certainly _not_ an alien planet. Neither is Atlantis.)

"So Sphere, this is a great find! How did you even get that photo?" I asked Sphere, who bleeped. However I didn't understand and simply patted her. "Let's get back to the Team."

Instead of returning to the warehouse, however, Sphere bleeped in alarm and dropped into a sand dune.

"Sphere!" I hissed, sand flying all around me. Then in the distance, I saw figures. "Give me a blowup." I whispered. Sphere's screen zoomed into the figures. There were three. Vandal, Queen Bee and Darkseid.

 _DARKSEID?!_

 _Ok. Calling the Team now._

I pressed my fingers to the mic in my ear, but before I could say anything, Darkseid turned towards me. He smirked, and fired Omega beams from his eyes.

"Sphere! Get out of here!" I shouted. Sphere levitated off the ground and zoomed away. The Omega beams were still following us.

"Come _on_!" They neared closer. "Hurry Sphere!" The warehouse was up ahead. Then excruciating pain shot up my spine. The last thing I muttered before falling off Sphere unconscious was,

"Screw it."

 _ **October 13, 11:00PM Eastern**_

"Uuuurgh..." I groaned and propped myself up into a sitting position.

 _Where was I?_ I rubbed my face and my hands came away red. I touched my nose. Great. It was bleeding. Along with the gashes on my arm, leg and neck. Were they trying to kill me?

 _No. More like take your blood._ Spirit spoke.

 _Why?_

 _Because of your power._

 _Wonderful._

 _Without me inhabiting you, your blood is useless. But you did nearly die._

 _And I assume you saved me._ Spirit didn't reply. I decided it was time to get moving.

"Sphere?" I mumbled, and tried to stand but my legs buckled. I collapsed into cold metal. Sphere bleeped reassuringly. We were in the warehouse. But how?

Darkseid had let me go for some reason. I really didn't know why. All I knew was that I had to leave there. Right away.

A ringing filled my ears. I winced as I heard a voice in my head; not Spirit's.

 _All hail Darkseid._


	6. Chapter 6

**~Blue Beetle~**

 _ **October 13, 11:30PM Eastern**_

The Spirit girl's been missing for a whole day. Sphere has been too, and Suberboy is really mad. Zatanna's pretty much healed.

The Team is partially split between who favours Spirit and who thinks she's left for good. Zatanna is steadfastly on her side, which means so is Nightwing. Cassie is on Spirit's side as well, but I can't say the same for Robin. Superboy is against her, but M'gann isn't. Beast Boy has no opinion and neither does Impulse. The Scarab doesn't trust her and neither do I. But I don't believe she's gone to villainy.

 _ **Why would the Spirit leave otherwise?**_

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Don't know what?" As usual, Impulse was quick to talk.

"About the Spirit girl. She's seemed to have just... Left, hermano." I said. "Do you know anything about her? Anything in future history?"

"I wouldn't know. My future was completely moded by the Reach. The Reach was defeated; so the future may be changed. There wouldn't be anything in the history books about Spirit." Impulse quickly explained.

 _"Spirit, B-2-7"_

 _"Sphere, C-0-1"_

Everyone jumped to their feet. Spirit was back, along with Sphere. As soon as she materialized, Superboy was on her case. But we all froze when we saw her condition.

"Man, she's so moded." Impulse muttered.

"Spirit! What happened?" Cassie flew towards her.

"She's a traitor, that's what!" Superboy gritted his teeth.

"Conner!" M'gann put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"We don't know for sure, Superboy, what happened, but we can find out." Nightwing folded his arms along his chest.

 _ **The Spirit seems to have had a recent negative physical experience.**_

"No kidding!" I grumbled. The Scarab was so annoyingly stating the obvious constantly.

"Spirit, what happened." Cassie asked.

"Darkseid." That one word sent a rippled through the room. Impulse chocked on his food. No... wait!

"Dude, those are mine!" I hissed. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Finders keepers."

I groaned and mentally face palmed.

"Are you sure?" Nightwing asked.

"Do you think this," Spirit pointed to her broken nose and cuts "is from Sphere?! I was unconscious for a whole freaking day because of his Omega beams!"

"You were hit by his Omega Beams?! And yet you came back? How do we know you're not controlled by him?" Superboy demanded.

"If I were controlled by him, I'd have killed all of you by now!" Spirit yelled. Everyone froze.

"Um, did she just say killed?" Beast boy nervously asked.

Kaldur looked around at all of us.

"If Darkseid has truly arrived at earth, then we should not be fighting amongst ourselves."

"She could be a traitor under his control! Remember the Reach!" Superboy glared pointedly at me.

"Dude, leave my bro Jaime alone! For the last time it wasn't his fault!" Impulse declared.

"Look, do we have to talk about this now? We have larger issues!" Tigress stepped beside Kaldur. Superboy gave Spirit one last massive glare before storming off.

"I'll get Sphere's side of the story." He grumbled and left with Sphere and M'gann.

Kaldur sighed.

"Nightwing, Zatanna, and I will speak with Spirit. Meanwhile, Batgirl will be taking care of things." He nodded to Batgirl and left the room.

The room was silent.

Everyone was doing their own thing. Static was playing with a paper clip, spinning it between his fingers. Impulse was still eating; Lagoon Boy was glaring in the direction Superboy had gone. Wondergirl and Robin were discussing something in hushed tones. Batgirl was typing in the computer an Bumblebee was looking over her shoulder. Mal had his arms around her waist.

"Uh, what now?" Impulse asked, finished with _my_ food. I shrugged.

 _ **Suggestion: terminate the Spirit.**_

"Why do you always want to terminate everyone?!" I groaned. Everyone looked at me. I blushed deep crimson. Fortunately I had my armour on.

"Ok... Blue Beetle and I are gonna spend quality time," Impulse pointed to the Zeta Beams, "Outside."

"What he said." I muttered and followed Bart to the Zeta Beams.

 _"Blue Beetle, B-2-2"_

 _"Impulse, B-2-3"_

We Zeta'd to a beach.

"Um, _esé_? Why are we here?" I asked.

"Just to relax." Impulse sat down on the beach. "I haven't slowed down in a long while."

Since the first Kid Flash... Died... Impulse had become less hyper. He never really took on the title of "Kid Flash" although he still wore the suit.

"So just where are we?"

 _ **Happy Harbour.**_

"Happy Harbour." Impulse and my Scarab said simultaneously.

"Oh." I sat down next to Impulse, but faced him.

Then there was a shadow above him.

"Impulse..."

There was a red flash and Impulse fell over. The shadow disappeared. My friend groaned a propped himself up and I went over to help.

"Impulse!" He turned a fixated his glowing red eyes on me.

 _Wait glowing red?!_

 _ **Terminate the Impulse-**_

The Scarab's voice was cut off by Impulse's.

"Darkseid is coming."

Then he ran me over.


	7. Chapter 7

~Tigress~

 _October 13, Noon Eastern:_

Considering I had no purpose staying with the rest of the Team, I decided to follow Kaldur, Nightwing, and Zatanna. They led Spirit to the viewing area; an open room with a single bench in the middle. I stood to the side, listening but not saying anything.

"So, start from the beginning." Kaldur was saying. Demary sighed.

"Sphere wanted me to go through a Zeta tube with her. She had already set a destination, but I had no idea."

"Where did you end up?" Nightwing asked.

"An empty warehouse in Bialya." Demary said, then continued, "Sphere and I wandered around for a while..." She hesitated. "Then I saw figures in the distance and used Sphere's screen to zoom in. Darkseid, Queen Bee, and Savage were all there."

"Did you hear anything? Plans?"

"No." Spirit shook her head. "Darkseid saw me, and as soon as I turned Sphere around, he fired his Omega beams." I bit my lip.

"Doesn't Darkseid control whoever he blasts?" I finally asked. Kaldur turned to me.

"That is what we are trying to solve."

"Look, I don't know why I'm different, but I do know that I'm not controlled." Spirit said defiantly. "And when the Omega Beams hit me, I blacked out. I had only woken up a few hours ago."

Nightwing slowly nodded. "But did you find any clues that they might have left behind?" Spirit shook her head.

"When you've nearly died, you don't stay behind in the same place." She gripped her staff tightly. I could relate. I nearly drowned twice within two missions in a row, so water now makes me a little... Wary.

"It's understandable." Zatanna said thoughtfully. "But I hope you'll understand that just to be on the safe side, I'm gonna make sure that there are no signs of external signals." Spirit frowned, but consented.

"Nacs rof natpylocopa slangis."  
Zatanna raised her arms and her eyes glowed red, then faded. "She's all set," she said tiredly. Nightwing noticed and squeezed her hand.

"You alright Zee?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Zatanna brushed it off. It was pretty obvious how happy they were together.

 _Like me and Wally._ I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. _Oh, Wally._ When he died, it felt like I did too. The pain isn't much lessened, but I'll survive. My eyes opened and I was filled with a new resolve. Wally died because of the Reach. Because they controlled Blue Beetle. It wasn't his fault, of course, but I would not let anything else happen to the Team. Even though I wasn't the leader, I had been one of the first members there. I had watched everyone come... and some go. I promised myself that if Spirit became the cause of anyone else dying, I would make sure she didn't live through it. I'm pretty sure Nightwing and Kaldur felt the same way. Kaldur is protective, although he doesn't show emotions as much.

Spirit brushed by me as I studied her. When her arm brushed me, I felt a chilling tingle go up my spine. Her hand was as cold as ice.

 _October 13, 2:00 PM, Eastern:_

Spirit seemed to be cleared, but now we had another problem. Blue Beetle used the com to say that Impulse was under some sort of control. So now M'gann and I are on the bioship headed to Happy Harbour, our old headquarters.

 _"He's under some sort of control. I've managed to staple him down, but he's not stopping, not passing out, not anything! He just keeps vibrating out of it. He might kill himself with exhaustion if you don't get here fast, esé!"_ Blue Beetle yelled over the mic.

M'gann handed me the bioship on manual, then she flew out. I put myself in an ideal spectating position. From the sky, I could see M'gann levitating Impulse, who was thrashing wildly. Blue Beetle flew beside her, clearly relived. M'gann's eyes glowed green and Impulse froze. He quite literally stiffened. M'gann's eyebrows furrowed and she gritted her teeth. Her eyes flashed red and Impulse's eyes, which were also red, turned back to normal. Then he passed out.

When M'gann re-entered the bioship, she was shivering and sweating.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned. She simply nodded and took the helm again.

 _"Mission accomplished."_ I told Kaldur over the com.

 _"Well done."_ He said affirmatively as we flew back home. But I wasn't sure our mission was a success. M'gann's eyes shouldn't have flashed red. Neither should've Zatanna's. I would have to take that up with Nightwing or Kaldur.

 _Artemis._ M'gann mindspoke.

 _My name is Tigress now, M'gann._ A strange feeling washed over me. M'gann knew that I was no longer Artemis. But the thought was dismissed as we neared the rendezvous point. We all dismounted and M'gann let the bioship hide itself before reverting to its resting form.

"Let's go." She said. We headed to the Zeta tube.

 _"Miss Martian, B-0-5"_

 _"Tigress, B-0-7"_

 _"Blue Beetle, B-2-2"_

 _"Impulse, B-2-3"_

We were back at the Watchtower. And somehow, I forgot what I was going to tell Nightwing and Kaldur. Oh well, I'd remember it later.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Spirit~**

 _ **October 15, 5:00 PM Eastern:**_

The whole Team is antsy. Ever since what happened to Impulse, everyone has seemed more disconnected than usual. I'm not too highly regarded at this point. It's probably because no one wants a repeat of the Reach invasion. But I would not hurt any of them.

 _Wouldn't I?_

 _Their mistrust is poorly placed._ Spirit reassured me. _After all, you are Batman's daughter._

 _Bloodlines mean nothing when it comes to trust._ I growled.

 _It means everything. You would not have been so easily entered into the Team were not your father Batman._

 _But my mother is the daughter of Ra's al Ghul. I am his granddaughter. The granddaughter of the man who cheated death for centuries._

 _Yet I, the essence that gave him life, dwell in you._

 _It doesn't matter. I have to do something to make them trust me._

 _Like what?_ I could feel Spirit's frustration.

I sighed. It didn't matter what I did. I would always be the odd one out. The one who would never be accepted because of my powers. The Team feared me, and that prohibited me from getting overtly acquainted with them.

Maybe if I returned to the League of Shadows, I would be more accepted. And I had my mother there too, and.. Cole. Even though he asked me out, he was still my best friend. Who knows? I could learn to love.

An inner voice scorned me.

Besides, I was too powerful to stay here. What if I lost control like Superboy said? I would kill all of them. No, that couldn't happen. It wouldn't. If I left, no one would miss me.

Stark realization hit me in the face. I wanted to leave. Not out of fear or necessity, but because something unseen was probing me on. The person I used to be would never back down. Never. I didn't know what was happening, but I would find out.

I left my room.

All eyes turned to me, the most unfriendly was Superboy's. I was sure that he could have been nicer, but at this point I couldn't see it. Tigress looked at me with apathy, and so did Zatanna. Beast Boy was cringing. I opened my mouth to speak, but my vision hazed. And I blacked out.

 _ **October 15, 7:00 PM, Eastern:**_

All I could hear were yells.

 _WAKE UP DEMARY!_ Spirit sent a ringing through my ears. My vision returned. I had just sent Superboy sprawling across the floor. Wait what?! Most of the Team were on the ground, groaning. Kaldur, Nightwing, and Tigress were still up. Tigress came at me yelling.

"Wait! Tigress!" I shouted. Her eyes widened and she froze in midair.

"Her eyes are back to normal." She said.

"What happened? What happened to the Team?"

"What happened to you? You attacked us." Nightwing stated. I covered my mouth.

"Oh no no no no no..." I shook my head vigorously. "I have to go..." I ran to the Zeta tubes.

 _"Spirit, B-2-7,"_

I Zeta'd to Gotham. I took out my staff and grappled to my apartment. I peeled off my uniform. I couldn't wear that anymore. And I'd have to do something to my eyes. I threw on some casual clothes and hid my staff under a loose plyboards. I'd summon it if need be. But for now, I was more focused on getting away from everything I'd done.

I walked out on the street, my hood low across my face. I heard a slight change of wind above me, and I looked up. Figures were leaping from building to building. I sighed and shook my head.

 _Get your staff, Demary. Now._ Spirit said forcefully.

I bit my lip and focused. The pitch black glowing staff appeared in my hand.

"Retract," I whispered. The staff shrunk until it was nothing more than a charm on a necklace. Perfect. I hung it around my neck and slipped into an alley.

What would they do if they find me? _When they find me._ No. They won't. I was part of the League of Shadows. Night was my shield.

"Demary. " I spun and pointed my staff at the voice. I could vaguely make out a figure hidden by shadows. I could feel the tip of my staff pressed against flesh.

"What do you want?" I snarled. If it was another Leaguer I would probably be caught.

"Your allegiance." It said. I snorted.

"Yeah, I'll give it to whoever you are when pigs fly." A hand flung out and slammed me by the throat to a wall. It cracked behind me and I felt dizzy.

 _Spirit?_ I called mentally. No answer. What was happening? A face leaned close. I could make out malicious emotionless red eyes and a smirk.

"Perhaps you should reconsider." His voice sounded so familiar, but ages away. I tried to summon Spirit, but our connection was blocked somehow.

"Ah ah ah." He _tsk_ ed. "Your powers are cheating. Besides, I've been granted control over that usage when they got into your head." He spoke deliberately, careful to not list specific names.

"Who?" I croaked, my neck a bit bruised from his grip. He didn't loosen it.

"You'll find it out soon enough."

I tried again to summon Spirit. I could feel him trying to make a connection; but it was like trying to message on bad wifi. He knew I was trying and vice versa, but we just couldn't seem to get through. The person laughed.

"This is a lot more fun than those collars. And I also get you, which is always a plus."

 _I also get you._ He said it like I were a prize. Who else had told me that?

 _~Flashback~_

 _I jumped from roof to roof, laughing at Cole trying desperately to keep up and the breeze waging through my hair._

 _"Slow down..." He huffed. I stopped at a higher building and sat down, dangling my legs over the side of the building. Cole sat next to me, not puffing as I would have thought, but he had a thoughtful aura around him._

 _"What's going on?" I poked him._

 _"When I joined the League of Shadows, I never expected to meet someone as amazing as you are." He smiled. I swallowed. What did he mean?_

 _"Well, I am Ra's granddaughter after all. It's my job to be amazing." I joked._

 _"Please, Demary, be serious for a bit. I didn't know that I would learn this much, but I also didn't know I would also get you." He said pleadingly, but something in his eyes scared me._

 _"Get me?" I asked cautiously._

 _"Demary, will you be my girlfriend?"_

 _~Flashback end~_

I had said no, but I guess Cole didn't take that, if what I thought was right. I decided to take a chance.

"Cole?"


	9. Chapter 9

Impulse~

 _October 15, 9:00PM Eastern:_

My head hurt. My muscles felt like lead. I felt as if I'd been running for ages without stopping for a refill. As if on cue, my stomach grumbled.

" _Hermano,_ are you ok?" Jaime. I could hear him. I made a hungry painful crossover sound.

"He's fine." I sat up and groaned. I looked around in a daze. Batgirl was working furiously at the computer, and Nightwing, Tigress, Superboy and Miss Martian were gone. I vaguely remembered being set down on a couch.

"What happened."

"Spirit happened that's what." Lagoon Boy stormed angrily towards us. "You were unconscious throughout the whole battle!"

"How is that even possible?" I asked. Laga'nn shrugged.

"The important thing is that Nightwing, Superboy, Kaldur, Tigress and Miss Martian are after her." Jaime added.

"They haven't found her for two hours! Two whole hours. She's probably run off to Apocalypse already. After what she'd done I hope she is." Lagann spat.

"Whoa _esé_. It wasn't her fault. She was controlled." Jaime said softly. He did have experience with that.

"Whatever." Lagann stormed away. Jaime shook his head.

"We need you out there too, Impulse, when you're all set!" Batgirl called. "Bring Blue."

I nodded but said, "I need to eat first."

Jaime chuckled.

"Fine. You can have some of my food."

"Great!" I sped off.

 _October 15, 9:30 PM, Eastern:_

Half an hour later, Jaime and I were out on the streets of Gotham. I sped down alleys and side streets, and Jaime combed abandoned buildings. There was nothing in the alleys- nothing. I stopped for a breather and looked up at the cloud covered night sky. No stars glimmered like at Happy Harbour. It was only a dark grey veil. Suddenly, something caught my eye. There was an odd colour in one of the brown run-down buildings. Something was glowing inside.

 _'Jaime, come here. I think I see something.'_ I called him over the com.

 _'On my way.'_ He replied. I speeded up the side of the building and landed in the apartment, screeching to a halt. The room was eerily quiet, with no movement and only rugged furniture. A few loose ply boards were dislodged from near the bed. I bent over it, and pried it open more. At that point Jaime arrived.

"What's in here?" Jaime's armour pulled back from his face, and he wrinkled his nose. "Did she live here?" I shrugged.

"Most likely. Look." I pointed at the ground. A black and white detached costume lay there.

"Is that Demary's?" Jaime asked again. I nodded.

"Definitely." I grabbed the clothing. "I don't know how much use this will be now that the owner of these is missing, but it guess Nightwing could use them?"

"Dude. You're going to bring Demary's clothing back to the Watchtower?" Jaime raised his eyebrow as if it wasn't necessary. I felt my cheeks heat up. Now that he mentioned it, it did feel weird. I shook it off.

"I- uh, well yeah." I smiled sheepishly. "What else am I supposed to do with it?" Then out of nowhere, something small and metallic clinked loudly against the top of Blue's armour. "Uh, what was that?" We instinctively glanced up. Nothing but a dark loose roof. Jaime picked up an object.

"Look!" It was a small staff strung on a cord to look like a necklace. The staff was pure black and familiar. Jaime turned it over in his palm. "I _know_ that!" He sighed.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Jaime turned redder than I was. "The Scarab believes that- wait hey!" I had prodded the small object curiously and it grew longer and longer until it was a staff.

"Now this is definitely Demary's." I breathed. "We'll bring this one back..."

"Wait, shouldn't we call Kaldur first before we bring it back?" Jaime put his hand begin his neck. "Remember last time." My face dropped.

"Oh yeeeeah..." I'd brought the alien tech into the Cave and _kaboom_ it let Kaldur blow it up. Long story. "Call first." I decided.

 _'Kaldur? It's Impulse. We've found something we think you should see.'_

 _'Come in when you're ready. We'll be prepared for any tech you bring in.'_  
Kaldur said after a moment. I glanced at the orb on the staff.

 _'I don't believe that this is tech...'_ I muttered.

 _October 15, 11:00 PM, Eastern:_

Zatanna and Rocket both made a protective shield around Demary's staff. The whole team stood around it, silently. I didn't have to be M'gann to guess what everyone was thinking. They wanted Demary there for answers. Finally Nightwing broke the silence.

"Zatanna, is it possible for you to track Demary's location using your magic?" He asked. Zatanna looked unsure.

"I can't perform the spell without releasing the bubble. We can't let the staff loose in the Watchtower." She said. Kaldur nodded his agreement.

"Then we go elsewhere." He concluded. "I'll assign-"

"No." Superboy glared at him, nostrils flaring. "We all go. We're not letting our only lead out of our sight." Kaldur glanced at everyone, slowly, calculating.

"Very well."

 _'Zatanna, 2-5'_

 _'Rocket, 2-6"_

 _'Nightwing, B-0-1'_

 _'Aqualad, B-0-2'_

 _'Superboy, B-0-4'_

 _'Miss Martian, B-0-5'_

 _'Tigress, B-0-7'_

 _'Batgirl, B-1-6'_

 _'Bumblebee, B-1-7'_

 _'Lagoon Boy, B-1-8'_

 _'Beast Boy, B-1-9'_

 _'Robin, B-2-0'_

 _'Wonder Girl, B-2-1'_

 _'Blue Beetle, B-2-2'_

 _'Impulse, B-2-3'_

 _'Static, B-2-6'_

I closed my eyes as Kaldur programmed us to Zeta to an obscure location where we wouldn't be seen. I mean, it would be odd for some passerbys to see us just gathered together. I felt my body disintegrating as I teleported to another place.


	10. Chapter 10

~Spirit~

 _October 17, Unknown Time and Place:_

My head was pounding. I didn't even know that I had blacked out, or even moved. But I knew I was no longer in Gotham.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Cole?" I asked._

 _"So you figured it all out." Cole's grip didn't loosen. "Too bad you can't do anything about it."_

 _"Why- Why are you doing this?" I asked, my breath slowing and black spots forming in my vision._

 _"I loved you, Demary. I loved you to the point of infatuation. You were the very reason I breathed. And you threw it all away the day you said no. You could've spared yourself of all this, but no! You decided to leave me- leave the League."_

 _"You're- you're crazy, Cole. What happened to you?" I croaked._

 _"I'm different now. Better. And you're coming along with me." His grip tightened and I slumped against the wall. The last thing I felt were his arms holding me to his chest and ki_ _ss_ _ing my forehead. "You're mine now." He whispered hoarsely._

 _~Flashback End~_

I glanced at my wrists, which had large metal chains on them. They seemed to be blocking off my power. The air had some sort of fumes that made my head drowsy and impossible to think straight. I couldn't remember what exactly had happened before, but I remembered Nightwing and Cole. Two guys. A reddish light streamed into my cell. A figure was silhouetted in the doorway. I squinted, but couldn't quite see who it was until he stepped closer. It was Cole. He kneeled down towards me and took the chains around my wrists.

"What are you doing?" I asked, but my voice felt muffled and slurred.

"Getting you ready." Was his only reply. I felt heat swell up inside me. The kind of raging angry fire. My mind seemed to clear and before I knew what I was doing, my legs had kicked Cole in the face. Blood streamed down his nose, but he only looked at me sadly. I hated that look. "Can't you understand Demary?" He pleaded. I wasn't listening. A moment ago he was strangling me.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed hoarsely, my throat feeling scratchy. "I hate you..." Cole removed my chains but not before slapping a pulsing silver and red orb onto my wrist. My skin covered over the orb an I stared at it shocked. "What is that?" I asked, but no words came out. Frustrated, I tried to move my fingers, but nothing happened. Cole patted my head.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "Paralysis is only a temporary side effect. You see, around six years and ten months ago, with the combination of nano-technology, alien bio-organism, and magic, starro-tech was created. However, the higher-ups doubt that that will be enough to contain your magic, so they have added a small ingredient: Apocolyptan technology. It seems to be working." Cole shrugged. I gritted my teeth before realizing I could move. Cole probably hadn't noticed yet as he was ranting on the lists of 'wonderful' things he'd have me do.

"Get...Lost!" I punched Cole in the jaw, knocking him out. Shakily, I got to my feet. I rubbed my wrists and took a few steps. My head had cleared somewhat, but it was still pounding. I stumbled towards the open door and leaned on the door frame, glancing back at Cole's prone form. "Sorry Cole." I whispered and started to run.

Before long, I realized that I was in a palace of sorts. The air around me was always a hazy red and it smelled of sulfur and blood. I could hear screams reverberating all around me, but they sounded distant enough. Where in the world was I?

 _Spirit?_

 _Demary. It's been a while._ I almost laughed at hearing his voice. It had been a long time.

 _Where am I?_

 _Honestly, Demary, I have no idea. I only know Earth but we are obviously no longer on Earth._

 _Wait what?!_ My feet skidded to a halt.

 _The atmosphere is tinged red, and it smells like death here.  
_

 _I wouldn't know if it smelled like death._ I grumbled.

 _The silver orb in your arm. You have to remove it._

 _But how? I don't have an antidote like the Justice League did when they were under Starro-tech._

 _Yes, but unlike Starro-tech, the orb has not dissolved into your nervous system._

 _So um... I have to cut it out?_ Footsteps could be heard. I ducked behind a pillar.

"Demary!" a voice said sing-songily.

"Dammit!" I hissed. That boy wouldn't give up!

"Come on, Demary." Cole's voice turned serious. I could literally see his figure in front of my hiding spot. "If you come out, we'll maybe let you keep Spirit!" _Keep Spirit!?_ I wondered. "Demary, really. I can hear your thoughts as if you were yelling them. What rude things to say about me!" I covered my mouth. _What was he talking about?_ "What I'm saying is, if you don't show yourself, when Darkseid takes complete control of you, he'll take Spirit's voice out of your body. And all that will be left is raw power. Your choice." _I can't let him take Spirit!_ I thought frantically. _Spirit?!_ I called out. I could sense Spirit's unwillingness to say anything. Sighing, I stood, brushing off my clothes.

"I'm right here Cole." Cole, who wasn't even facing me, turned, a sickening grin on his face.

"I knew it! She does value Spirit after all." He said, but his eyes weren't trained on me. They were fixated on something behind me.

"It seems so." A deep ominous voice said behind me. Startled, I turned. Glowing red eyes met mine.

"You..." I breathed angrily.

"Yes. Me." The eyes glowed brighter and brighter, and before long, red was all I could see. "I have you, Spirit." But he wasn't speaking to me. He was speaking to Spirit; my Spirit.


	11. Chapter 11

~Wondergirl~

 _October 19, 1:25 PM, Eastern:_

"AHHH!" The young woman screamed in terror as the thugs closed in around her. Gritting my teeth, I jumped in right beside her and punched the ground- a little trick I learned from Superboy. Tim swung in beside me, eying the circle of knocked out guys. The woman huddled to herself on the ground, shivering. I held out my hand and she took it, a grateful look in her eyes as she left. I glanced at Tim aka Robin.

"Not bad eh?" I smirked. Tim smiled back and nodded. After Spirit vanished, everyone was more detached. Although she'd only been with us for a few days, the Bat family had already gotten attached, not to mention Zatanna.. Or me. I couldn't believe it when she went haywire. It just couldn't be her! Everyone's still been searching, as side missions from the ones Kaldur and Nightwing assigned us. We all wanted answers. Especially now, with M'gann, Zatanna, and Impulse confined to the infirmary... Yeah, they were rocked pretty hard. Superboy is furious, whilst Nightwing keeps looking- full time. He's gone for days on end. When he does go back to the Watchtower, it's only to heal and then he's off again. Blue Beetle is fretting over Impulse along with the Flash. Tigress is disabled too. She's better off, but she can't move her legs and she's freaking out, muttering things about her mother.

"You alright?" Tim asked me, gently taking my hand. I nodded, sighing.

"Yeah. I think so."

The ground started shaking.

Startled, we glanced around, but couldn't see anything. I flew up into the air, carrying Tim by his waist. In the air, we could see a flash of red light, and mist blotting it out.

"That looks like Spirit's mist." Tim commented and I flew closer. Right there, in the middle of Happy Harbour, there was a huge oval-like portal, the rims made up of mist and red light. Tim and I dropped off on an overlooking roof. Without M'gann, Tim had to use the com.

 _'Robin to the Team. You've got to get here.'_

We shared a glance. In only a few mintes, the whole valid Team had assembled there, even Tigress, though she was in a wheelchair. Kaldur stared at the portal, then at us.

"Where is Nightwing." He asked. We looked around us. He wasn't here.

 _'Aqualad to Nightwing. Do you read?'_

No response. Kaldur shook his head in frustration.

 _'Aqualad to Nightwing. Do you read?!'_

"Nightwing's not coming." He sighed. But as he spoke, a black metallic object flew by him and lodged into one if the portal's rings. Nightwing climbed onto the building, bruised and bleeding from his lip, nose and other scratches.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up and my com fell out." He smiled. "Now let's take down this thing." That would've been our cue to attack, but something came out of the portal. She had black hair and fiery eyes that were more red than anything. Her arm was covered with bracelets that attached a thin curtain like material to the rest of her clothes. She wore a red flexible short sleeved top that flared out at the sleeves. Her skirt spread out like algae in water. She hovered a few inches above the ground and wore a circlet on her head. It was Demary... But not. She turned to face us with her merciless eyes. Stretching out her hand, she said,

"Darkseid is come."

Monsters poured out of the portal, but didn't come to attack us. They flew around the town, until they covered the horizon and spread to other parts of the world. Other figures stepped from the portal. I could name a few- Vandal Savage, Klarion, Poison Ivy, Ra's al Ghul- but some I couldn't name. They were dressed as oddly as Demary. And the last that stepped out...

"I AM DARKSEID." He boomed. "SUCCUMB LITTLE HEROES AND I WILL SPARE YOUR PUNY LIVES FOR MY CAUSE."

"Not a chance." Nightwing shouted back, raising his Escrima sticks. Darkseid nodded disappointingly.

"VERY WELL." Spirit went for Nightwing, her hands raised, filling with white mist. "KILL HIM." Each of Darkseid's allies came for us. And we were outnumbered. Where was the Justice League?

I fought some strange woman who seemed to have endless stamina. She came at me with a punch to the head, and I ducked, shooting my feet out at her stomach and kicking her off balance. I quickly attacked with a punch to her jaw, knocking her out. I recoiled my lasso, but was levitated into the air and thrown into the ground. Who...? I stared up at the sky, and a familiar face glared back at me.

"M'gann! What are you doing?!" M'gann's eyes glowed red and a crate slammed into my face. Half-conscious, I rolled aside to avoid the next attack. Superboy turned at the sound of M'gann's name. His opponent, Poison Ivy, tried to take advantage of that and summoned plants to help her, but Superboy knocked her aside fiercely, knocking her out. He bounded towards us. As soon as M'gann saw him, she froze.

"M'gann?" Superboy asked.

"Go away already!" She snarled, and threw Superboy into the air behind her telekinetically as if he were a rag doll. She levitated my in the air, then threw me against a crate. My back hit it with a thud. With huge effort, I stumbled to my feet and stared at M'gann.

"I- I'm not.. gonna fight you. If... If Darkseid wants you to kill me... then do it!"

"Cassie!" Tim started to run over to me, his opponent defeated.

M'gann ripped a chunk of the metal crate and formed it into a spear-like shape with her mind. I gritted my teeth, got ready to jump into the air. M'gann shot the projectile, faster than I thought possible, but I still bent my knees. I knew I didn't have the strength to jump, but I wasn't going to fight my friend.

Tim ran out in front of me.

The projectile stopped inches in front of my stomach, as I stared in shock at Tim.

He sank to his knees, a little blood on his lips.

"Ca...ssie..."

"TIM!"


	12. Chapter 12

~Nightwing~

 _October 19, 2:00 PM, Eastern:_

I saw Tim go down. No, not again! It can't be like before; like Damian and Jason.

"TIM!" I shouted, earning myself a punch from Spirit. I turned back to her. "Look what you're doing, Demary!" I shouted. Demary glanced around nonchalantly.

"It's all for Apocalyps, Nightwing. If you surrender, no one else will be killed." Demary shrugged. Gritting my teeth, I went in for another punch.

"Yramed morf yawa teg!" A feminine voice yelled. No, not her too!

Zatanna floated behind Spirit, and as my fist came closer to Demary, I was sent flying backwards. I did a backflip and landed on my feet, crouching with one hand to support myself. Both of them looked at me with emotionless red eyes.

"M'gann!" Superboy screamed do loudly it could've rivalled Black Canary. The three of us turned. M'gann was just floating there, staring at Tim and Cassie, then to Superboy. "M'gann... Please... Look around! Please WAKE UP!" Superboy pleaded. M'gann blink forcefully, and on the third blink, her eyes weren't red anymore. She just hovered there, tears filling her eyes.

"Cassie... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She started sobbing. Superboy went over and gently coaxed her to the ground, where he hugged her warmly.

"SORRY TO BREAK THE SAD REUNION." Darkseid smirked. "IT'S REALLY TOO BAD SHE WOKE UP; REALLY. SHE'D BELONGED TO ME AND NOW YOU'VE STOLEN HER BACK. SHE IS NO LONGER OF ANY USE TO ME. SPIRIT- KILL HER." Spirit thrust out her hands to M'gann, and a think white wisp encircled her.

"NO!" Superboy screamed. M'gann coughed and fumbled for Superboy's hands. Smiling, she slowly fell to the ground motionless. The white mist retracted into Spirit. Superboy fell to his knees beside M'gann. "M'gann..." He groaned. Everyone had stopped fighting to watch. Suddenly, Superboy turned on Spirit in a fury. "YOU!" He shouted and jumped towards her, knocking her over. The fights resumed.

Where was the Justice League? If I knew them, they were fighting the monsters no doubt. And we were left with the big fish. I didn't want to fight. That's the main reason I had left the Team in the first place. And now, I had to fight Zatanna. My own girlfriend.

Tim was dead. M'gann was dead. I wouldn't let anyone die again!

"Erutpac gniwthgin." Zatanna said. A bubble of red appeared around me, trapping me inside. All of a sudden, a blast of blue light shattered it. Blue Beetle stood beside me, with Impulse. It seemed he was all right as well. He waved lightly at me, then charged Zatanna. But then out of nowhere, a rod flew out if the sky and smacked into Inpulse's leg, knocking him onto the ground. The rod released electricity, knocking him out. Blue Beetle put his two hands together, creating a huge staple and shot it at Zatanna, who was distracted. Zatanna flew to the ground, still conscious. She couldn't get up, however. Before she could release another spell, Blue knocked her out with a sonic blast. For a moment, I was left without an opponent. I glanced around the battle field. Cassie was protecting Tim's... She was protecting him, Kaldur was holding his own well against a bulky woman, Superboy was fighting Spirit, and everyone else was fending off Darkseid's army. Klarion, Vandal, and Darkseid stood near the portal, watching and waiting.

My face smacked the floor. Ra's stood over me.

"Such a pity." He sighed, digging his heel into the back of my neck. "You would've made an excellent Shadow assassin, if you had not invited Demary into your Team." I felt blood trickle around my nose.

"Get off!" I tried to yell, but Ra's dug his heel in deeper, sending sparks of pain up my spine.

"It's over, Nightwing. My offer for you to spare your life by joining me still stands." Grunting, I heaved him off and knocked his legs out from under him.

"Never." I growled, wiping my nose. Ra's got to his feet steadily eying me. He spread out his arms and laughed.

"It's futile. My granddaughter is under Darkseid's control. The Justice League are being held up by our remaining allies- Cole, Sportsmaster, and our army. Earth is ours."

"Ours?" I demanded. "You really believe that Darkseid is gonna share this world?!" Ra's _tsk'_ ed softly.

"He doesn't need to share it. The bargain was that we got to destroy you." Fast as lightning, Ra's foot shot out and caught me in the stomach. I coughed, but drew out my Escrima sticks. He unsheathed his sword.

Releasing and uppercut, Ra's used both hands to add more power. My Escrima sticks were all that kept my throat from being sliced. Most of the team were down. I heard a cry of pain. Ra's was immediately distracted.

"Demary!" He shouted. Fuelled by new energy, Ra's kicked me in the jaw and leaped off. I lay on the ground, dazed. Ra's was extremely well trained. I probably had a few fractured ribs, making it hard for me to breathe. My costumed was cut in places and I was bleeding from my mouth and nose. I tried to get up, but my adrenaline from the fight was gone. I could feel my breathing slowing. But why? _Get up._ My head told me. It sounded like Zatanna. But she wasn't anywhere near me. Why couldn't I get up? My fingers twitched and something fell from my arm. I summoned enough energy to pick up the object. A small black dart, dripping some liquid. Poison? No didn't smell like it. It smelled like something meant to knock me out. Oh. That's why my eyelids are closing. Man, I'm so not whelmed.


	13. Chapter 13

~Demary~

 _October 19, 2:15 PM, Eastern:_

 _I'm not Spirit. Not anymore. I can't feel a thing. I can't feel Spirit. I made a mistake. A huge mistake. I should never have left home._

 _All I could feel was darkness. I'm floating, inside my body but not able to control it. I can't see what's happening, and not knowing what I've done kills me more than not being in control. I wonder if this is how Spirit feels. Except he knows what's going on. I wonder what he would do while inside me._

 _I suddenly feel pain flare in my left shoulder. I scream and drop to my knees. The pain vanishes... I suppose Spirit is healing. But what caused the pain? Don't tell me- my heart sank. I was fighting. And knowing villains I was probably fighting my comrades._

 _I wish- I wish..._

 _I shut my eyes tightly. It felt strange. As if I were a body in my body. Hugging myself, I let whatever happen happen. It was no use fighting it. I had nothing to fight against. There was no visible enemy._

 _Suddenly, a bright light illuminated the depths of my soul. It materialized into a young man with white hair and glowing eyes of which colour I couldn't make out. He held out his hand._

 _"Demary. Let us bond together. We shall be one, neither in control and neither losing it. We can fight Darkseid if you would only let me."_

 _"Spirit?" I asked tentatively._

 _"Yes."_

 _"How?" My breath hitched. His eyes glowed red. No, this wasn't Spirit. Darkseid was still controlling him. "Spirit no!"_

 _Spirit scowled and reached for me. His cold hands grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards him. I resisted, grasping for invisible holds._

 _"Spirit stop!" I screamed. My stomach exploded in pain. "What is happening out there?!"_

 _Spirit smiled coldly. "You're fighting Superboy."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Yes. And unless we fuse, you'll be killed. His rage is fuelled by Miss Martian's death. That was your fault."_

 _"I... Killed M'gann?!" I felt bile rise to my throat. "I couldn't have. I didn't kill her!" I spun angrily on Spirit. "YOU DID!" Spirit was taken aback, his red eyes flickering. My head snapped back as if is been punched. "Argh!" I touched my forehead, which was stinging. My arm started bleeding randomly._

 _"Very well. If you will not fuse, you are no longer useful to Darksied." His form flickered and vanished._

 _"Spirit..." I curled up in a ball, alone in the darkness, with nothing but pain._

 _Some force sent me flying onto the ground. I picked myself up laboriously, settling in a half sitting position. Why did everything have to turn out this way? I traced my hands across an invisible floor. Why-?_


	14. Chapter 14

~Mystery POV~

 _October 19, 2:30 PM Eastern:_

I stood on the corner of a crate among many watching the battle play out. It was not my business, thus there was no reason to interfere. Besides, why blow my one chance at being alone? I'd left my gang behind for time being, and I'd return to them as I felt like it. Below me, Nightwing was passed out, but his eyes still flickered.

He impressed me. Not many people do.

A few fighters on either side were down. The biggest and most deadly fight revolved around Superboy and the other girl. I think her name was Demary. Batman's daughter. _Batman_. His name tasted like bile. I shook it off. Demary drew me to her like no one had before. She intrigued me, and she had an unearthly aura that I was familiar with. The battle was starting to tilt on Apocalyps' favour. Sighing, I jumped off my ledge. I went over to Nightwing, and nudged him with my foot.

"Well, old friend, look where you ended up." I clicked my tongue playfully, smiling a little. "Good thing I have a antidote." If Ra's poisoned him I could undo it. I injected a vial into his arm and stepped back. "Wake up now." Although I was younger than he was, I could safely say I knew more than he did about many things. Nightwing groaned and sat up. He eyed me carefully. What can I say? We'd clashed before many times, and I was an antihero. But there was no need to fight him now, for a while at least.

"What do you want?"

"Look, I know you don't like me as much as the next person, but I'd rather the world stay intact."

"You're gonna help us?" He asked surprised.

"Not in the least! This is your fight." I laughed a little. "But I'll give you a tip. If you can get Darkseid back in the portal, it'll close."

"Are you sure?"

"I would say so if I weren't."

"How would you know this?"

"I know people."

"Right." Grayson got to his feet. "Thanks for the help then." He sighed. I turned towards Demary and Superboy. Demary was doing a good job of defending herself- but I've seen her fight. She can do better. It didn't take much assessing to see that Darkseid was pulling her strings. The only way for her to snap out of it was through someone she loved- or her death. Superboy didn't seem to be tiring. He was fueled on by an inhuman rage. He just kept hitting Demary, over-and over- and over again. I wondered why- then I saw Miss Martian. Ah, that made more sense. Unfortunately, now Spirit seemed to be faltering. I silently rooted for her. I understood her, maybe better and many others- and knew she may not be able to win this fight. If she were herself-then definitely! But the Lazarus Pit is only a spirit. It cannot adjust to a human body, much less fight in one. Spirit was not healing as quickly, and she wasn't using her powers. The reason remained a mystery. But maybe Demary was keeping herself from hurting other people. Maybe she thought the world was better off without her. Well, it wasn't. She was important to me- but only for the selfish reason of wanting answers. Plus, she was like a magnet. I don't know, don't ask me about this, okay?

A loud crash threw me back out of my thoughts. A whole crate was caved in, Spirit lying in the dent, motionless. Her eyes were closed, and it was then I saw how badly off she was. Blood ran down her nose, and a pool of blood tricked around her, its source unknown, but I bet we could find where it came from if she were flipped around. Her lips were cracked in many places, and by the way she was breathing, a rib or two might be broken. There were many more injuries, like bruises, and an occasional broken bone and fracture. But I would face it- she was practically dead. Superboy stood above her, breathing heavily, his knuckles having a little blood- his own- from throwing so many punches. Nightwing rushed to him, tripping over debris and avoiding other's fights. He grabbed Superboy's arm.

"Stop!"

"Why should I?!" Superboy tried to bring his arm down, but Nightwing was a little stronger. I doubt Superboy wanted to throw Nightwing ontop of Spirit, but I wouldn't know. Maybe his rage had snapped him. M'gann had snapped him. Say, if Spirit had killed M'gann using her powers, then she would still be in possession of M'gann's spirit. So it was possible, that with M'gann's body intact, she could resurrect her. My, my she is a force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately, the Lazarus Pit can only heal to a certain extent. And Spirit might just be beyond that. There was a chance, as long as she was breathing.

"Leave her, Connor. It's over." Superboy slowly lowered his arm. He fell to his knees, and did something quite unexpected. He cried.

Nightwing put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not over yet." I whispered to myself. "You still have to deal with Darkseid." And it was plainly obvious. Darkseid no longer had his hands behind his back. With some strange luck, the Team had beaten off his allies and only him, Vandal and Klarion stood near him, each wearing angry scowls. "Thus begins the true battle." It took all the main Leaguers to defeat Darkseid, and I would see what it took to defeat Darkseid, Klarion, and Vandal.


	15. Chapter 15

~Superboy~

 _October 19, 3:00 PM Eastern:_

"It's over." Nightwing said. _It's over._ It's not over. It never will be over. M'gann is over and I will never get over that. I will never forgive Demary, no matter who she is. She killed the one person who taught me how to love- who taught me that I am not only a clone- that I can be a person. She took all that away.

I wanted to break Spirit like she broke me.

Tears ran down my cheeks. This was the first time I've ever cried. Aside from cutting onions with M'gann.. I turned away from Spirit, cursing her to stay still until we were finished with Darkseid. Of our Team, the ones who were still able to fight were: Static, Wondergirl, Blue Beetle, Batgirl, Bumblebee, Nightwing and I. Not very many. Only seven out of fifteen. Of those, two were- dead. Seven to three. Nightwing was the leader again, since Aqualad vanished. To battle Darkseid, he used me and Cassie. To battle Klarion- it was himself and Batgirl. Static and Blue Beetle would have to make amends with Vandal. There was barely any strategy- pretty much only frontal assault and getting him into the portal. I could do that.

We charged.

Darkseid was powerful. I came in with a raised fist, using my strength to propel myself faster. Darkseid's fist caught around my head and threw me aside. While he was doing that, Wondergirl caught him across the chest and knocked him over. He got up, a little closer to the portal. C'mon c'mon! He must have a device somewhere. I got up and attacked from behind. He fired his lasers. Aw crap. I dodged them, jumping behind a crate so the lasers stopped. I saw Demary still lying there. Her wrist was glowing slightly and pulsing. I looked back to Darkseid, whom Cassie was still attacking and back to Demary. Her wrist was glowing. I could see a round shape- like a ball or cyst. Gross. I didn't know what it was, or maybe it was the effect of apocalypse- but my instincts told me else-wise.

Then I heard a familiar voice in my head.

 _Destroy it._

"M'gann!" I shouted. "Where are you?"

 _Lower your voice._

"Oh sorry. But you're not... You know, dead?"

 _I will be- both me and Demary if you don't get rid of this thing._

I glanced around. Our battered Team was still holding their own, but Cassie was having a hard time. She narrowly missed being thrown into the portal herself.

 _Connor?_

"How... Are you talking to me?"

 _I'm not entirely certain, but it seems that the Lazarus absorbs life forces and doesn't destroy them, but I doubt l'll be here long if Demary dies. And she is dying._

"Wait a sec. How can she even die? I thought she regenerated?"

 _She can only heal herself when she is conscious. And she's not. Her body is slowly deteriorating._

"So-"

 _HEY GUYS! Quit blabbering and get rid of the orb already._

A strange male voice entered my mind.

"Uh... Who're you?"

 _Spirit, at your service. I'm in here trapped with your girlfriend._

"How did you-"

 _Let's cut to the chase buddy. My host is dying and you can do anything about it. So just pop the orb will ya? With your strength it shouldn't be hard._

 _Listen to him, Conner._

 _That's right._

Spirit's and M'gann voices flitted back and forth in my head. I reached down to Demary and crushed the orb. It cut into her skin, turning it grey and red with blood. The area around there had become unnaturally white, but it still bled. A whole lot too. I tore off a piece of my shirt as bandaged her arm. In the close distance, I heard Darkseid roar angrily.

"YOU PUNY HUMANS! YOU DARE?!" He brought both fists into Cassie's back and pushed her into the cement. I decided now was a good time as any. I leaped forward, a cloud of dust spreading out behind my feet. My fist went straight into Darkseid's jaw. He staggered back. His arm grasped the edge of the portal to avoid falling in. I came for another round, but his feet shot out and kicked me away.

I flew into Blue Beetle. We landed on the ground with a thud. Fortunately, it left a gap in Darkseid's concentration in order for Cassie to get up and punch him. She didn't aim for his feet- considering the goal was to get him in the portal. Darkseid stepped back, either staggering or winding up for another shot.

"YOU KILLED TIM AND M'GANN!" She screamed, her body lighting up in a golden glow.

What was happening to her? Darkseid's eyes widened.

"Who- who are you?"

"I am Diana." She said, "this one's pain and suffering at the hands of a male has drawn my attention. I have come to fight."

"GOD TO GODDESS HUH." Darkseid smirked.

"You are no god." Cassie roared, the next punch sending out a shockwave. Darkseid actually became half submerged inside the portal. I got off Blue Beetle who was groaning.

"You are heavy." He huffed.

"Just fight." I snapped, leaving him to help Cassie. I lunged at Darkseid, but he stepped out of the portal and grabbed my neck, smashing my head into the ground.

"STAY OUT OF THIS." He flung me at Cassie.

What was I now, a bowling ball?

"TODAY IS THE DAY I KILL A GODDESS." He stalked towards us.


	16. Chapter 16

~Wondergirl~

 _October 19, 5:00 PM Eastern:_

Exhilaration.

I felt it in every fibre of my soul. Diana awakened me, made my aim sure- my strength great.

And of course. She was the goddess that all the Huntresses and Amazons revered. On her side- a woman could accomplish anything. Darkseid fired his laser beams at me, but my hand moved and the glow absorbed it- reflecting it back at him. He shuddered and gripped the portal harder, creating cracks.

 _Push him in._ My mind chanted. _We will defeat him._

I jumped in the air and came down hard, my feet making him fall back further. But boy, he was strong. The portal went neck deep now. I came in for another punch, but his hands closed around my chest like a vise. His grip tightened and I squirmed, before realizing that I was no longer glowing.

Diana was gone.

Darkseid smirked and squeezed harder. I could feel a throbbing pain and then _crack!_ The agony of my ribs being crushed.

I screamed. My throat felt wet but Darkseid didn't let up. Then a yell was heard. An enraged Superboy delivered one more kick before Darkseid went completely through the portal. However, I was dragged along with him. Suddenly, a familiar voice was yelling as a _slash_ sounded and I was free. The portal closed and left behind Darkseid's enraged yells.

"Cassie!" I felt the tenderness of the familiar presence.

"Diana?" This time it was not a goddess, although she was much like one. It was Wonder Woman. Her sword clanked to the ground as she flipped me over.

"Cassie, are you alright?!"

"My- my ribs." I cough, my body painfully raking. The taste of metal entered my mouth.

"Cassie... Don't you leave me, alright? Please. It's over. We destroyed all the motherboxes and Darkseid's possession of Spirit was the only thing that kept his portal open. We've won."

"Did... Vandal... Klarion..."

"They're being taken care of by Doctor Fate and the rest of the League."

"The rest of the League..." I felt my head relax as I leaned into Diana's arms.

"Cassie!" Superboy. He hovered over me.

"How are... The rest?"

"None with as serve injuries as yourself." Nightwing said.

"What about... Demary?" Superboy's mouth was set in a grim line.

"She vanished."

"What?"

"She took M'gann with her." Superboy clenched her fist.

"I-" I coughed. "I see Tim." I pointed shakily at Tim, who was standing beside Nightwing. Did you heal him?"

"What?" Nightwing's face fell.

"She's passing on." Diana said, her voice cracking.

"I am?" I smiled. But I felt so good! I felt rejuvenated and light. Tim reached out for me.

'Let's go, Cassie.'

"CASSIE!" Wonder Woman screamed.

"I'm here Diana..." I whispered. "I'll always be here..." And I reached for Tim.

=================••••=======

My eyes flew open. An inky blackness met me.

"Hello, Cassie." Tim stood off to an area that was spotlighted.

"Tim!" I ran to him. "How the heck are you here."

"I absorbed his lingering soul." A voice said. A man in a suit walked over.

"Zatara?!" I gasped.

"Indeed."

"But I thought you had to die at that moment." I said. Zatara looked at Tim.

"He's a tough one. He was watching over you for a little bit before I absorbed him."

"But... Can you return us to our bodies?"

"There is one way... But I am not in control of my body right now. He kneeled over in pain. "I apologize... Doctor Fate is currently in battle."

"Yes I know."

"Anyway, we are able to say 'resurrect' you if only Spirit were present. She has the ability to store souls, much like me, but she can put those souls into bodies. However, you bodies are off pretty badly so- ARGH!-" he winced, "you bodies will need a dip in the Lazarus pit.

"What?!" I yelled.

"I'm sure that he will be willing to assist..." Zatara muttered to himself. "Anyway, no matter. I will inform the League and the Team afterwards. Now if you will excuse me."

Zatara evaporated.

"So, Tim." I smiled at him.

"Yes, Cassie?"

 _Slap._

Tim's head snapped to the side as my handprint left a red mark.

"HOW DARE YOU DIE ON ME YOU ARE SO STUPID WHT DID YOU TAKE THAT FOR ME I WAS GONNA DIE BUT YOU DIED INSTEAD!" I screamed in his face. His head slowly turned and blushed.

"Uhhhhhhhh... Sorry." Then I lunged forward and knocked his soul over. "Ack!" He grunted and was buried under me.

"You idiot!" I laughed.

"Cassie... Off..."

"Oops" I got off and crossed my legs. Tim's mask had fallen off and his hair was messed up.

"Okay." He laughed and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Look who's blushing!" He said laughing, but was cut off as I kissed him back. His face turned red, spreading to his ears.

"You were saying?"

"T-touché."


	17. Chapter 17

**~Demary Wayne~**

 _October 26, 4:00 PM Eastern:_

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open. I was still in a cave. I had been- for a long time. I remembered the cold, greenish waters as they enveloped me and tore away my aches and pains. The large bloody gash on my wrist was gone, not even a scar remained to remind me of my failure to the Team- my short term friends. I wish it could heal my heart. I wondered if they would ever accept me again. The last few days (I suppose) were a haze. I could remember the warmth of being carried by strong arms. But now was the first time I actually studied my surroundings. Two more people were beside me, and with a jolt I recognized them.

"No way. Why are they here?" I whispered.

"Hello, Demary." Someone stepped from behind a stone column. He had tousled hair and he held a red mask. He was really tall, and handsome if I may say myself. His posture was similar to Nightwing's but his eyes held a lot more emotion.

"Who are you?" I asked, my breath hitching. I chocked and coughed. My throat was raw.

"I'll tell you later. But really, you've been talking a lot to me."

"I have?!" I said horrified. What did I say?

"You really were out." He shook his head. "Jeez."

"What- what did I tell you?!" My eyes widened.

"Mostly about what happened. But you were really hard on yourself." He said and walked over.

"Why wouldn't I be? If you knew what I had done..." I swallowed.

"I know."

"H-how?"

"I was there." My eyes narrowed.

"Just _who_ are you?!"

"Telling you know would spoil the fun." He smirked, then regained his emotionless face.

"Fine." I huffed. "What do you want?"

"You realize that the closer you are to a Lazarus Pit- the stronger you are? I mean, you're already damn strong away from one..." He said.

"Yeah yeah."

"So what I need you to do is complete their healing process." He pointed a thumb back at the two unconscious figures.

"But-"

"They're to far dead for the Lazarus Pit to heal completely, but their souls are still here."

" _Here?_ As in, _here_ in this cave?"

"'Course not. Doctors Fate has them." He said casually. I nearly choked.

"He has their souls?!"

"Well yes. The helmet tends to do things like that."

"Where is he now?"

"His trapping of Klarion in the cat familiar took around two days... And he needed to rest for three days... He to come yesterday...He should be here around... Now." As if on cue, (which was really creepy, by the way) Doctor Fate's symbol appeared and the helmeted hero stepped through.

"Good afternoon-" the Doctor started in his mixed voice.

"Don't say it." The guy winked.

"Beg you pardon?" Fate looked confused.

"Don't say my name just yet." The guy crossed his arms casually.

"Er... very well." Doctor Fate glanced around and nodded in approval. "Let's begin."

"Begin what?" I asked, a sickening feeling weighing in my stomach. I couldn't do what they were gonna ask me to.

"Returning the souls Tim Drake and Cassandra Sandsmark to their bodies of course."

"What? I can't do that!" I said. I could take away souls and heal internal injuries, but I had no idea about raising people from the dead. By being able to do that, it would completely change the league I was in. I wasn't sure if I wanted my league changed. My worries were shattered by the guy's laughing.

"You mean-" his laughter died down a little. "This girl is useless?"

"Excuse me?!" I demanded, stepping towards him angrily.

 _'Show him what we're made of!'_ Spirit prodded.

"What are you gonna do now-" the guy was cut off as I socked him in the jaw. His head flew back, and he recovered, rubbing his chin. "You've got a punch- at the very least." He smirked, laughing, then he knocked me over with a kick.

"Oh no you don't!" I hissed and aimed my leg for his shoulder. He caught it and was about to flip me over except I vaulted over his head, my hands pushing his shoulders as leverage. But quickly, he grabbed my hands and made me push him over backwards- resulting in me sitting on his chest. My face turned red and I was about to apologize, but Doctor Fate interrupted.

"Shall we begin?"

"Hey, c'mon, Doctor! Give her a break. After all, she said she couldn't do it." I gritted my teeth at the smug look on his face. Forget the apology.

"Would you mind shutting up?"

"Can't, sorry. There's a beautiful girl right in front of me." He said. My face heated up more.

"Just tell me your name already, so I don't have to knock a stranger out." I grumbled, although I was secretly flattered.

"Hmmm, only if you do one thing."

"What?!" I snapped.

"Revive Tim and Cassandra- I mean Cassie."

"I was planning on doing that anyway." I whispered and got up, making sure to step on him.

"On second thought-" he said musingly behind me.

"Huh?" I turned.

"If I told you my name know, would you revive them faster?"

"I really don't think I have control over that." I said.

"Fine. I'll tell you after."

"That isn't fair!" I sighed.

"Who said I was fair? I am an anti-hero after all."

"An anti-hero?" I racked my brain for any information. He was an anti-hero who had affiliations with both the League and knew the location of a Lazarus Pit. Only someone like Batman or a member of the League of Shadows would know that. I decided to let it rest for now, as obviously he wouldn't tell me.

"Might as well get this over with." I mumbled.


	18. Chapter 18

~Nightwing~

 _October 26, 4:00 PM Eastern:_

It's been a week now. A full seven days. Supposedly Demary had been taken by the League of Shadows again. I didn't know if I would ever see her. True, she was powerful and would make the Team stronger, but the mystery around her background and her betrayal of the Team didn't make her re-invitation so... Inviting. The League had taken Tim and Cassie's bodies- refusing to tell us why. Their images were now mounted in the memorial halls. M'gann's too. Superboy was there almost every day. He seemed to erode- bit by bit. We rarely called him in missions because he was so unstable. Garfield spent time with Superboy as well- due to the fact that M'gann was practically his sister. Zatanna had broken an arm, and she was sleeping at the moment. Impulse and Tigress were back on their feet, and seemed to be doing well. Most of us were doing well, and we knew we all wanted our Team back to the strong friendship we once had.

Aqualad was "out of commission" for a while, and I knew why. I had felt what he was feeling before. I had felt like I had failed before too.

 _October 27, 6:00 PM Eastern:_

 _'Doctor Fate, 1-7'_

The Watchtower chimed with the chance of news. Batman had locked down the Watchtower to keep the Team in. I could obviously hack into it and break out, but for once I didn't feel the old spark. It's was just- dull now. But however dull _our_ lives were, some villain would be bound to make it interesting. Doctor Fate materialized, and Beast Boy was the first to move. Even with the .01% chance of getting M'gann back, he was still supporting us. Static followed soon after. Considering he was still new, he hadn't made as deep of a bond with everyone. Superboy rounded the corner. His physical appearance would never change- but even now, he looked haggard.

In a short while, the whole Team was gathered. Doctor Fate levitated a bit and spoke.

"There will be a delivery for you." He said. Superboy turned on his heel, making it clear he had no intention of listening.

"Which involves the return of Robin and Wondergirl." We all froze at that. They were alive? No way... Unless they had the help of a certain mystic power user...

"What about M'gann?" Superboy demanded.

"She... She's still in an unknown location." Doctor Fate said hesitantly. Superboy's brows furrowed, his lip twitching. I'd seen that look on various people before. He knew something. Aqualad saw it too, and stepped up to him.

"Conner. If you know something, now is the time."

"I can't."

"Superboy... If you know something, say it." I added in.

"I don't think we will ever see her again." Superboy said. I was shocked.

"Didn't Demary kill her?" I asked. Was Superboy implying something?

"Yeah, she did. And now she has M'gann's soul." He turned to Doctor Fate. "Where is Spirit?" He demanded. Everyone was silent. Finally, Doctor Fate spoke.

"With someone you-" he said, looking pointedly at me "that you can trust."

"H-have you found her body?" Beast Boy whispered. Fate paused.

"We believe that not long after she died, her body was also absorbed by Spirit. Right now we are trying to figure that out. _Although it should be easier than reviving Robin and Wondergirl._ " The last part didn't seem to be heard by anyone except me. Not even Superboy, seeing as he hadn't reacted. Doctor Fate nodded at Aqualad, then me, before turning and leaving through the Zeta tube.

'Do _ctor Fate, 1-7'_

"What do we do now?" Laga'nn asked Aqualad after the silence.

"We wait." He said.

"That's all?" Batgirl demanded. "Shouldn't we- you know-"

"No. We cannot afford to do that now." I broke in, biting my lip, unsure of what to say. Luckily, Aqualad backed me up.

"We just have to trust the League's efforts. At the very least, Doctor Fate seems to be busy looking for our comrades." He stated.

"Alright." Superboy sighed and left the room. Batgirl narrowed her eyes, obviously not liking any of this, but left as well. One by one, all the Team members returned to what they were doing before. But I felt something different, though words might not express it. Even through everything, there was a but of one element.

Doctor Fate's visit had changed everything. We'd been totally isolated- on edge- broken- betrayed. The world felt more grey. But news _had_ come, after all.

And it left us with one thing.

Hope.

Call this cheesy or chicheé, but losing our comrades, only to find out that they could be alive, left us with the fragile, shatterable-

Hope.


	19. Epilogue

Third Person

Two days later, the Cave chimed with the much expected sound.

 _'Robin, B-2-0'_

 _'Wondergirl, B-2-1'_

The whole Team was assembled (random A/N: see what I did there lol sorry that was bad) in front of the Zeta tube- waiting- expecting to see their comrades. And when they did appear, they were greeted with the best of greetings. You would not find any human pile so enthusiastic as the one made there. Never in the planets. Of course, the "responsible" senior members of the Team joined in too. Superboy himself was crestfallen until he heard something that burned his heart.

 _'Spirit, B-2-7'_

Everyone scurried away from the tubes except for Wondergirl and Robin. Demary materialized, holding her left arm, and her head dipped like she really didn't want to be there. Everyone stopped and stared at her. Superboy rushed forwards, only to be flipped off by Wondergirl. (Edit I mean she flipped him, not the rude hand gesture.)

"Stop it, Connor! You're gonna scare her!" She scolded. Superboy's eyes widened at Cassie's defence.

Demary shrunk into herself, visibly scared. Not because she was scared of getting hurt, but scared they were going to hate her. Badly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so sorry!" Her voice rose to a shout, trembling, tears running down her face. "Please don't hate me, everyone!"

Suddenly, the tubes started up again, but no voice sounded. Someone materialized behind Demary, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, Demary. I'll back you up." He stepped forward. "Listen up. Demary here is the one who saved Tim and Cassie both." He let that sink in.

"Jason?" Nightwing asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Delivering a package."

"Hey!" Demary said indignantly. Her mood had improved since Jason Todd had arrived. It was pretty plain that something _more_ had happened. (No not _that_ ).

"Superboy, I'm sorry about M'gann." Demary apologized sincerely. Superboy took a deep breath.

"I... Forgive you." He said. Demary's smile was like sunshine, and Jason seemed to think so also.

"Look!" She said, closing her eyes. Mist escaped from her hands, forming beside her and materializing into the form of M'gann.

"Hi Connor." She waved shyly. Conner literally feared up and jumped at her, only to partially pass her.

"She's still mist." Demary said sadly, flexing her fingers. "This power is a curse, you know." She sighed. "M'gann's live is tied to mine now. She'll be fine away from me." Spirit turned. "Sorry that this was so abrupt." She said. "I don't want any more harm to come to you guys. I know I've only known you all for a few days, but it was pretty amazing."

 _'Spirit, B-2-7'_ Spirit raised a hand, saying goodbye. That was the last any of the Team saw her.

With her hand curled inside Jason's.

End. 


	20. Jason Todd's Chapter

~Jason Todd/ Red Hood POV~

(I think I'm gonna get his character wrong but I'll try don't hate me pls [btw he's 21][is that too old for Demary lol])

Well, it's been a while hasn't it?

A while since I saw Demary.

She's beautiful, to be sure. I mean, yeah, I've been with other women, but maybe I'd stay with Demary for a while. After all, we in the bat family have... tendencies. Even if we stop being in a relationship later on, I'd still visit her. Maybe make her consider being an anti-hero.

Of course, after she managed to get Tim and Cassie's souls back into their bodies, she was ecstatic.

And of course, laughed in my face.

I wonder if she's really 17. I mean, her fighting skills definitely show maturity, but they could use some work.

I did beat her after all.

Maybe... just maybe we both had a small bet.

If she beat me, then I would cook her some steak and mashed potatoes in the style of fine dining. (She has strange cravings)

If I beat her, she'd owe me a kiss. Obviously on my mouth. I wouldn't let someone like her get away.

She still wants me to cook her steak.

"Hey, Jason?" Her quiet voice drifted to my ears.

"Demary?" I turned. We were both sitting on the roof of a cathedral, simply hanging out.

"Where should I go after this?" She asked.

"I dunno." I sighed, leaning on my knee. "Maybe try out some anti-heroism." I suggested. She frowned.

"Maybe. But I really liked the Team. I'm not sure I could resort back to killing."

"If it's in your blood, might as well do it." I said, nonchalantly yawning.

"Maybe." She leaned into my shoulder and I draped my arm around her. "I'll start over. Let's say I never joined the Team." She thought aloud. "But instead I became this really kick-butt anti-hero being mentored under the Red Hood." (A/N: Haha reference.)

"That sounds like a good plan." I smiled slightly. This would be interesting.


	21. Extra Epilogue

~Spirit~

December 1 _st, 10:00 PM Eastern:_

"Target in sight." I smirked. The man we were after was a renown drug dealer who made a new form of a drug known as Parasite. Yeah, it's quite similar to the villain, but now about anyone he sold it to could use it. The thing about it was now it didn't absorb physical prowess. It took memories, intelligence, and consciousness. Fortunately, tonight was their one and first big haul. But we wouldn't let them have a second one. Yeah yeah, we were anti heroes, and with a bit of practice I was able to shut out pleading voices. And I didn't kill for no reason either. I tried to leave the lesser ones alive, but sometimes you just needed to end the cycle. Villains would never be rid of until some of them were gone for good.

"Good." Jason replied over the com. "I've got the other warehouse."

"Ready to go, Todd?" I said, my mouth curving upwards.

"Yeah, I've already started." I could tell by the background noise. I frowned.

"How am I supposed to beat you then?" I grumbled as I jumped off the roof.

I did a sumersault in midair and landed crashing through the warehouse. It was the normal dealer hideout. Crates were stacked around a table where four burly men sat. They looked up, startled. I crushed right at one f their faces, hearing a crunching noise as I leaped off him. Broken nose or jaw, I'd expect. He grunted and fell to the floor.

The rest of them made a triangle around me. I sighed.

"That's not gonna work." One man flew at me but I brought my elbow into his fist and I deflected his punch, if only to be thrown backwards. I brought my legs up as the next two came, giving well timed kicks.

Which one was the leader of this branch? Their faces were hidden, but I could make out a difference in the one who had punched me. _Must be him, then._

 _Yep._ Spirit sighed. I held up my hand and clenched it, making a C in the air. White mist curled from the leader's mouth and a ball of white flew out. The leader froze, all emotion dropping from his face and going slack. I opened my hand, where white flame-like object formed. The other two members backed away nervously. The ball of white writhed in the air above my palm.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, as the ball dropped into my palm, and the flames ate it. A horrible scream rose up, shaking the whole building. I shrugged and walked past the two thugs who were gaping at me. I raised my hand again, and they scurried off. My black staff flew to my hand, and I jumped out of the place.

 _Thanks for the meal, Demary._ Spirit said. Mist flowed out of my palm and materialized into a persona. It was a vaguely human form, but you couldn't make out any facial features or anything that would make someone human.  
 _What was that- the seventh spirit?_

"I think." I scratched the back of my neck.

"Incoming." My com rang out. I was tackled from behind and fell into Spirit's mist, which disappeared with a laugh. Jason sat on top of me. I could hear crunching noises.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to wriggle out from under him.

"Eating."

"What?"

"Want some?"

"You're sitting on me."

"Sorry." He didn't move, however. I sighed and got up abruptly, making him stagger off.

~Red Hood~

"Hey Demary." I spun on my heel. She and I had eventually become more or less wheelers rather than in a solid relationship. (For those who don't know what wheeling is, it's like dating but not being girlfriend and boyfriend.) She and I were fine with that.

Anyway, enough about relationships. Her training was going great. Yeah, at first she was tentative about killing again, but it was painless for her and the bad guys so she didn't mind. I, on the other hand, had to get messy.

Last Halloween, the bat family had gotten together at the mansion. Bruce threw a small party, and, as much as I hate to admit, it was fun. I don't think Nightwing was too pleased with Demary's turn as an antiheroine.

Who cares about him? (Zatanna does)

Anyway, when Damian saw Demary, he flipped. I believe they're in a steady love/hate siblingship by now.

Demary poked me gently, before jumping off the warehouse roof. I followed her, smiling under my mask.

"Let's go back to base." Demary yelled back. I nodded.

We leaped over roofs and past alleys before we arrived at her old apartment, now long abandoned. I slipped in through the window after her. She crawled into bed, yawning. Even though we worked late into the night, she needed her sleep. (She was always grouchy without it)

"G'dnight, Jason." She said, rolling over. I took off my mask, lying down in the queen bed beside her.

"Night, Demary." I replied, closing my eyes.


End file.
